Good Enough
by Cin of an Angel
Summary: AU[S/K] Kagome and Inu-Yasha are a happy couple, until Sesshoumaru, his older brother, forbids their dating because she isn’t of a high class like his rich family. Kagome sets out to prove him wrong, only to start falling for the one ruining her love li
1. Prologue

Just read and enjoy. This is experimental, so leave reviews if you want me to continue it.  
  
*  
  
Good Enough: Prologue  
  
The sun was setting, hence bathing concrete buildings, bright green trees, animals, and people in an ethereal light. She would have thought the dusk beautiful if it hadn't been such a long and horrible day. This particular day caused a mood where such things were hard to enjoy.  
  
Kagome forced a cloud of white from her mouth in the form of an impatient sigh and pushed a straggle of hair behind her ear. Raising her arm a bit higher she wondered why taxi drivers were so difficult.  
  
Since her car had broken down further down the road, she'd been calling to passing taxis and watching the sun move across the sky. Thousands of people passed her, and the stone buildings only seemed to grow taller, enveloping her in their giant shadows.  
  
Suddenly something yellow caught her eye.  
  
" Taxi, taxi!" She called and waved frantically.  
  
The day seemed to be improving when the taxi pulled up next to her small form. She smiled graciously at the driver and went to open the door.  
  
A hand.  
  
There was a hand already pulling the black handle.  
  
She turned in surprise to find a built man with white hair getting into her taxi. His suit was obviously expensive, and he was well groomed, but that didn't change the fact that it was *her* taxi. Annoyed she tapped his shoulder. When he trained fiery yellow eyes on her the girl had to gather all her courage again.  
  
" Excuse me, but I've been waiting an awful long time for a taxi."  
  
" Do you think I care?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed angrily. " This is my taxi! I flagged it over here."  
  
The man was kind enough to grace her with a bored look before starting to close the checkered door.  
  
" Hey!" On reflex she grabbed his wrist and instantly regretted it.  
  
Fiercely he glared at her, pulled his arm away, and slammed the door. As soon as the taxi was gone, she felt a shudder. She'd been scared to near shock when he gave her that look.  
  
" Jeez, what an unhappy man."  
  
When she started walking back to the street corner she almost fell flat on her face. Indignantly she huffed and turned to the culprit, a brown leather briefcase.  
  
' Briefcase? Wait,wasn't it that guy's?'  
  
She stared at it a moment and walked away.  
  
Then she stopped, stared again at the item through slit eyes, and ran back to pick it up.  
  
'Unhappy or not he might need this.'  
  
Silently she glared at the square object and damned her good side.  
  
~*~*~  
  
" Where in the hell is it?!"  
  
How long had he been searching for the bag? If it was gone for good he was done for. This situation made his meeting tomorrow impossible. The lawyer could help him save Kikyo, if only he could find his briefcase.  
  
In the back of his mind he took note of the ringing doorbell while he sorted through another basket of dirty clothes in his room. One of the maids or Jaken would get it.  
  
" Would you like me to get him miss?"  
  
" Oh no, you can just give this to him." Someone said kindly.  
  
That voice. Her voice.  
  
Angrily he pounded down the marble steps to the front door. Breathing rapidly, he skidded to a stop in front of two very stunned ladies. He was only worried about the stranger however.  
  
" You!" He pointed a finger accusingly at her, " Have my case!"  
  
She smiled sweetly, dangerously. " That's why I brought it back."  
  
He paused cautiously for a second before taking the brown item from her outstretched arm. Gazing at it brought back what had happened earlier that day. He guessed he'd been a bit cruel, and he wondered what could possess any person to bring back a lost item after the way he acted.  
  
Deciding to thank the girl he glanced up only to find she was already at the front gate.  
  
" Hey! Wait up!" He chased after her. When he caught up he fixed his eyes on her, and really looked.  
  
Coal colored tresses flowed down her back, and eyes he swore came from Athena herself, were watching him edgily. He noted her small resemblance to Kikyo. Wordlessly he watched her rosy lips pull into a frown and her cheeks gain even more color, but before she could ask a question, he did.  
  
" Why?" His eyes had returned to the girl's.  
  
Instantly the young woman twirled away from him and clasped her hands behind the small of her back.  
  
" Well, your house was closer than my stop so I walked here, but-"  
  
" You walked all the way here?!" His eyes were wide in amazement. She just peeked over her shoulder and shrugged.  
  
" -I'm close enough to my place now that you won't have to worry about me stealing any of your taxis Inu-Yasha." She realized the comment was inappropriate, but she was still feeling sour about what happened.  
  
The guy honestly looked guilty for all but a second before his eyes widened in surprise.  
  
" How do you know my name?"  
  
" How did I get your address?"  
  
" Oh." He nodded sheepishly and looked back up at her. She really did have a natural beauty to her when she didn't incorporate that murderous face. " Since you already know who I am, would you like to go out for coffee?"  
  
" Huh?" She gawked open mouthed at him. Since when were they on such friendly terms?  
  
Quietly she closed her mouth and studied him under furrowed eyebrows. The way he appeared now was nothing related to how she'd first seen him, so angry and uncaring. She almost forgot how much terror she'd been in with just that one glower, but she admitted to herself she could be overly sensitive.  
  
" Umm. . .," she only just realized she was growing hot, " I guess it couldn't hurt."  
  
" Nice to meet you, I'm Inu-Yasha." He raised his hand sarcastically and smiled.  
  
Her small blush deepened. " Sorry! I'm Kagome Higirashi."  
  
Under the full moon, together they headed off to the nearest coffee shop.  
  
*  
  
Any comments are appreciated. I'm still not sure of the title, but I have to live with it now. Remember this is a Sesshoumaru/Kagome fanfic, but we'll get to that soon enough. 


	2. The breakup

First off I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers! You guys are great, but somehow only four of my reviews showed up. I still got the e-mails from the other ones and enjoyed them just as much. Here's to you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, doesn't it bring tears to your eyes? Not the happy ones!  
  
*  
  
Good Enough: The breakup  
  
" So, you're breaking up with me?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stared at the girl who was once the cause of all his happiness. Her gray eyes were swirling with emotion; her eyebrows lowered to the lids.  
  
" I'm only doing this in our interests."  
  
He heard her sniff and saw the liquid gathering in the corners of her eyes, but she still stared straight ahead on the road.  
  
The night fit the mood perfectly, dark and rainy. Droplets ran down the windshield before they were pushed off the glass surface by the windshield wipers. Inu-Yasha was happy to be distracted for a moment.  
  
Then he was reminded of her tears and how alike they were to the little raindrops.  
  
" Please don't cry. It makes this to hard."  
  
" And it isn't already?"  
  
" It has been for a long time."  
  
A very uncomfortable silence fell, but he found no reason to break it. After all, what he had said was the truth. Their relationship was becoming increasingly difficult. He found himself constantly thinking of their togetherness as a duty.  
  
She had brought him out of his shell, into the real world. He'd been sheltered from life, even with all his money. There was no way he could ever repay her for that favor.  
  
Later though, obstacles were realized. She went to an all girls' school and Inu-Yasha attended a very prestigious co-ed one. Her father seemed very strict on her becoming a priestess and taking over the shrine, which meant an extremely chaste life. Nevertheless she'd dated him and planned on telling her father, sooner or later.  
  
Before that problem was given time others came up. She was always worried another girl would steal him away. Her worrywart ways were grating on his nerves, and it hurt his heart to think she didn't trust him enough to stay true to her.  
  
Slowly they had come to the point were it was hard to even engage in conversation. Their relationship had become more than duty, a burden.  
  
" To long." He added suddenly.  
  
She looked at him then, and clutched the leather steering wheel tightly. " How can you say that?"  
  
" Because it's true."  
  
" You were my first love!"  
  
Before Inu-Yasha could snap back angrily, a loud honk resounded through both their ears. By the time she turned the wheel it was to late.  
  
His body was shoved violently against the seat belt and his breath rushed out. The car tittered over the edge of the road and began to roll down the steep hillside.  
  
All he could feel was himself twirling over and over again and he thought for a second he would lose the contents of his stomach.  
  
Suddenly the car crashed and came to a very uncomfortable stop. With wide eyes he began to gasp wildly, then he faced the girl in the driver's side seat, who hadn't been wearing a seat belt.  
  
Somehow his eyes managed to get wider.  
  
" Kikyo!"  
  
. . .  
  
Inu-Yasha's body was beaded in sweat when he awoke.  
  
" It was only a dream . . .," he whispered in between breaths to himself, " . . . still, a dream made from memories."  
  
The man closed his eyes painfully and rubbed his temples. Today, hopefully, the past would not repeat itself in everyway.  
  
He could never let such a thing happen to Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
" Why?"  
  
Her only response just had to be a question.  
  
" I don't think we're working out." Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and prayed his excuse was believable. Sparks were still flying between them even after two months of dating. He knew they were both still very much in love, but there were other reasons for his sudden decision.  
  
" Don't hand me that! It's something else, because I know it's not either of us."  
  
Eyes snapped open as he wondered at the girl's prowess.  
  
The angry face she'd had melted unexpectedly and she looked at him with such a sorrow he had to stop himself from comforting her.  
  
" Am I taking time from your schedule? I mean, your going to college soon, and you still have to find a way to get the money your dad left you so you can escape your brother . . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha watched her carefully as she took a long ragged breath.  
  
He still hadn't told her the whole truth to why he needed that money. The guilt that he felt compressed his heart so he willed it away quickly.  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" Eh?" He was pulled back to the scene taking place in the small café lined with red and white, and littered with costumers.  
  
" I didn't realize it, but it is my fault. I've been taking too much of your time and I had no right! I'm so sorry . . ."  
  
Inu-Yasha gaped at the shaking mass of hair that covered her head. It was a wonder how she could misunderstand something in such a way. He felt his heart stop when she looked back at him with tears brimming at the edges of her soulful eyes.  
  
He didn't resist the need to comfort her now and took the young woman's hand, squeezing it affectionately.  
  
" Kagome," he stared straight into her watery eyes, " You've got it all wrong. It's not you, it's not me, it's..."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I'm afraid I'll hurt you."  
  
" Oh!" For some reason Kagome was teeming with anger now. Inu-Yasha found himself in a fretful uncertainty and backed up a little.  
  
" Do you think I'm an idiot? It is me and I tried to tell you I'm sorry-!"  
  
" You are an idiot! It's not you its Sesshoumaru!"  
  
" Huh?" The blank stare she gave him could not have been more comical, but Inu-Yasha was not amused. Silently he cursed himself for telling her the exact grounds for this whole break up.  
  
" But he's your brother, isn't that incest?" The girl had lowered her voice considerably and was the color of the wallpaper. He soon found himself blushing almost as bright as her from surprised anger and embarrassment.  
  
" No! That's not it! Will you stop misunderstanding for a minute?!"  
  
" Then explain it right!"  
  
They both stopped for a moment and caught their breath. Inu-Yasha cleared his throat and began to clarify exactly what was going on.  
  
" So, your brother doesn't want us together because he thinks I'm not good enough for you? I can't even just visit or talk to you?"  
  
He nodded his head quickly, but in it he was begging the girl not to cry.  
  
Instead she began to shake from barely suppressed rage. She had surprised him yet again, and Inu-Yasha found yet another reason why he loved her so much. For all his years, this woman would never stop astonishing him.  
  
Still he couldn't help but gulp. The only thing he hated worse than making any female cry, was summoning up Kagome's anger. Hopefully it wouldn't be directed at him.  
  
" So he thinks he's better than me huh?" She stood, fist clenched and shaking. " I'll prove to him that it doesn't matter how rich you are, we are all equals!"  
  
Her proclamation caught the attention of costumers and workers alike in the small coffee shop. Inu-Yasha felt all eyes on him and the strange girl. He was about to deny having ever met her at all until a sudden applause broke out.  
  
Swiftly he turned and faced the cheering crowd of coffee drinkers. He saw Kagome blushing and rubbing the back of her head shyly.  
  
It only took a second for Inu-Yasha to gather his bearings and herd the girl along with him out of the store. Back on the busy streets of New York the couple gained their composure.  
  
" Inu-Yasha."  
  
He turned to the soft voice, eyes filled with sadness.  
  
" Maybe it's better for us to take a break."  
  
" Kagome, I'm so sorry."  
  
" Hey, I said a break. I will prove to Sesshoumaru that I'm worthy to have you."  
  
" Kagome, do you know how hard that would be? He's antisocial, egotistical, and rude. You don't stand a chance of convincing him!"  
  
She was suddenly reminded of the one time he was in her presence. The guy had let off an air of grace and authority that demanded respect and almost frightened her. Not even once had he looked at her, and after he left the room she'd felt very small and unimportant. From just that one encounter she knew Inu-Yasha wasn't lying.  
  
Then again, there was time when Inu-Yasha was the same way.  
  
" I do if it's for us."  
  
She smiled humbly and placed a hand on his neck. Slowly and distinctly she leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips.  
  
" Until then it's goodbye."  
  
*  
  
Well what did you think? I think Sesshoumaru will finally show up in the next chapter. You can review if you know how to type, or spell, so please do! 


	3. Fulfilling a Promise

I was grounded from updating, but I have had this chapter done for some time. It's out now, so you can't complain.  
  
Also, about Kagome and Inu-Yasha's relationship. A lot of people said they thought it moved fast, but it was suppose to. We did skip ahead two months later, plus this is set in modern times. I know people who move in with each other after six weeks of dating. The reason I skipped ahead is because we want to get to the Kagome/Sesshoumaru action. This isn't the cannon pairing, so we won't bother with their development.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha in any way, all is property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
*  
  
Good Enough: Fulfilling a Promise  
  
Difficult.  
  
Things were becoming increasingly difficult, that's what. Nonetheless, she put on a patented smile and answered kindly.  
  
" Things are fine."  
  
Her cheeks were aching in an increased effort to keep the fake grin plastered on her face. After all, your own troubles were not something to burden your friend with, no matter how much Kagome just wanted to spill her guts right there.  
  
Sango gave her a look that signified bored and accusing at the same time. Right then, the little raven-haired woman realized she was not the best liar.  
  
" Okay! Inu-Yasha broke up with me."  
  
" What?!"  
  
Oddly enough the stance and expression that Sango took at that minute made Kagome think she could be a warrior straight out of the Sengoku Jidai era. Instantly she pushed the thought away with a shake of her head.  
  
" Let me explain it right."  
  
It was painfully obvious that their relationship had been special when her closest friend was more surprised than she at the breakup.  
  
~*~  
  
Possibly Kagome was all to trusting, and too stubborn at the same time.  
  
While she would not give up her love just because Sesshoumaru had banned any contact with him, which in turn stopped her from visiting his house to talk since Inu-Yasha lived there, her helpless state had forced her to enlist the aid of her best friend, Sango, a very tactful person.  
  
Thus, she came up with the idea to visit Inu-Yasha's half brother at work.  
  
The building he currently worked in was huge. It had a great number of floors that Kagome didn't dare try to count. The concrete and metal masterpiece stood over any other structure in the area. It seemed perfect and imposing at the same time, and Sesshoumaru owned it all.  
  
To say the least, she was already intimidated and the cold fall air didn't help.  
  
Nevertheless, she set her face in determination and clacked her high-heeled shoes right after Sango through the glass doors, which were very nicely polished with golden lettering.  
  
The one thing her friend had forgot to mention was that the two would pose as very important business women, new suits and all, and demand a meeting with Mr.Sesshoumaru himself.  
  
Kagome gulped as a thin layer of sweat covered her body. Sure, nothing was about to stop her from getting Inu-Yasha back, but she feared that she didn't have to go quite this far. Although, as Sango had put it brusquely, ' Nothing can get in the way of true love.'  
  
" Except for a self-centered, rich, and impolite older brother . . ."  
  
" What was that?" Sango asked innocently from her space in the elevator next to Kagome.  
  
" Uh, nothing." She waved the other girl off frantically and set her mind on the task ahead, convince Sesshoumaru that she was just as good as any of the other people in this building, no matter how uncomfortable she was in the stupid starched suit!  
  
Impatiently she watched as all the other people left the elevator on different floors, until only Sango and her remained. She wondered just why the head boss always resided on the top floor.  
  
Worriedly the other girl glanced in her direction. "Kagome?"  
  
" Y-Yes?"  
  
" Don't be nervous, there's nothing for you to be afraid of. And remember," her very close friend paused here for effect, " your Miss Higirashi now."  
  
Silently she smiled. The thought helped to lift some of the pressure off her shoulders and she turned to Sango, eyes filled with mirth. " Yes Miss Taijiya."  
  
Both girls giggled until the bell that informed them they'd reached the top floor went off. In lightning speed they gained their composures and stepped onto the furnished floor leading to Inu-Yasha's half brother's office.  
  
" May I help you?" the secretary asked without glancing from her computer screen.  
  
" We have a meeting with Sesshoumaru."  
  
" He's waiting."  
  
For a second, both young women gaped at the secretary as she typed away. They didn't expect it to be easy. Taking one last look at the distracted lady, they entered the large black door as one.  
  
He sat there in his large black leather chair looking for the entire world like a noble king, a very unearthly one. His arms were crossed and his long silver hair fell over one shoulder. The dark suit he wore only served to bring out his silky light-colored hair more. He was the very epitome of handsome. Slowly he examined the two girls.  
  
His amber eyes stopped and narrowed on Kagome.  
  
" You."  
  
" You see-" Sango tried to draw his attention from her panicky friend.  
  
" I see you two are not the Mr.Kukichi I've been expecting." Calmly he leaned even farther back in his chair. His eyes hadn't left Kagome.  
  
" You," his eyes flicked over to the other girl quickly, " leave. We have some personal business to discuss. If you disagree, you can speak with security."  
  
Sango's cheeks puffed up in agitation, but she accepted defeat. Before she exited, she gave Kagome an encouraging look.  
  
After her friend left, Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru. He was silent, and stayed that way as he watched her. Becoming uncomfortable under the scrutiny of his gaze she smoothed her skirt out multiple times. Then she found imaginary lint and pulled at the scratchy jacket.  
  
Enough was enough she decided as she set her chin and looked back into his stoic face. " I'm here to-"  
  
" I know what you're here for girl."  
  
Kagome was as silent as him for a moment, finding glaring a much better method of relieving her anger, because gods know what she'd say if she gave her voice a chance.  
  
" Inu-Yasha and I still want to see each other."  
  
Silence, as if he was waiting for something more. She eyed him skeptically and wondered if he expected her to beg.  
  
" So, can we see each other?" she asked attentively.  
  
" No."  
  
He turned back to the papers on his desk and preoccupied himself.  
  
Certainly he didn't think that was it, did he? Kagome stared at him in bewilderment and anger.  
  
" Hey!"  
  
No response. She stepped closer to his glass desk.  
  
" You can't just expect that to be it!"  
  
The manner in which he looked at her made her rather live a life of loneliness for a second. " That is it."  
  
A small buzzer interrupted the fuming girl's retort. Sesshoumaru pressed a red button on his phone as Kagome glared daggers at him.  
  
" Sesshoumaru, Mr.Kukichi is here. May I send him in?" He looked at the girl dubiously and opened his mouth to answer when she rushed forward.  
  
" Please not yet, I'm not finished talking to you." He paused only a second and began to say yes, so she placed her hand on his desk and looked at him with intense pleading eyes.  
  
" Please Sesshoumaru."  
  
He didn't know if it was her beseeching gray orbs, or the gentleness in her voice, or even the way she'd suddenly lost her uneasiness, perhaps it was all those things, but he told the secretary to wait. After he pulled his hand away from the glossy phone, he leaned back in his large chair and waited.  
  
Noiselessly Kagome cursed herself. Just when she'd been given an extra chance, her mind wasn't forming any thoughts on what to say. " Well, uh . . .hmmm."  
  
Sesshoumaru was not pleased. He'd followed his instinct as always, but now he realized just how much of his time the young woman was taking.  
  
" Sometime today."  
  
She only scowled at him and finally decided on what to say. " I already know why you don't want us to see each other, and I want to prove you wrong."  
  
" Are you sure?" Unsure of whether he was referring to the reason he didn't want them dating, or that she could prove him wrong, Kagome suddenly felt like a small child. Nevertheless, she continued on.  
  
" So I'll make a deal with you, if I do prove you wrong, then you'll let me date Inu-Yasha." For some reason or another she could feel her face heat up.  
  
He gazed at the blushing girl for a long time wondering all the while if she knew the truth. " No."  
  
" Huh?" She stared at him, eyes wide with surprise. " Why?"  
  
" I don't have time for such an agreement."  
  
" But you're a business man!"  
  
He let his eyelids drop down and willed his gathering anger away. This girl didn't understand that once he said no, that was it. " I'm a business man who 'doesn't' make deals with little girls. Now leave my office."  
  
" I'm not done, I will prove you wrong Sesshoumaru! I'll prove I'm good enough!" With that she stomped out of the room, grumbling and steaming. As soon as the sound of her heels disappeared, he readied himself to greet Mr.Kukichi.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome was angry. In fact, she was so angry that she somehow managed to ignore the three businessmen walking past her into Sesshoumaru's office, and even the odd looks they were giving her.  
  
However she didn't miss Sango's pacing form. Her friend turned quickly; ready to bombard the girl with questions. Kagome didn't wait for a word before she answered them.  
  
" He didn't change his mind, but I'm not giving up. I want to see Inu- Yasha."  
  
Slowly a knowing smile crept over Sango's face. Rapidly Kagome's anger evaporated and she grinned back.  
  
Together they entered the elevator and started the long trip to the bottom floor. " You make sure Inu-Yasha appreciates this."  
  
" I will." She huffed and sent a sly glance to Sango. Both girls left the building in a fit of giggles.  
  
*  
  
Ca-cat Angel: You are a wonderful woman. You can write, and you know the way to review that makes a person feel just so darn special. And I appreciate that. I send my love.  
  
Destiny Kurogane: I thought the same thing when I wrote it. But we have to think, this is a modern Inu-Yasha.  
  
Much love to all you other reviewers. 


	4. Next 'business' meeting

There's not much to say, I just hope you guys like this.  
  
Disclaimer: I want you all to know, which I'm sure you already do, that I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
*  
  
Good Enough: Next 'business' meeting  
  
The light of the crescent moon filtered through the bushes and onto Kagome's huddled form. Currently she was hiding in the plants situated just inside of the huge bar fence leading to both Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha's mansion.  
  
She moved uncomfortably. The idea had seemed perfect, until after two hours of waiting no one showed. The cold hair was starting to nip at her face and hands. Plus the young girl's mind kept drifting to horror movies and such. A shiver ran up and down her spine.  
  
Out of the blue fear nestled into her person and she started glancing around nervously, awaiting her death, until soft footfalls caught her attention.  
  
There was her prey, walking quietly along the pebbled driveway to the gate. With a push of the button, the intricately detailed metal doors swung open. He turned down the perfect gray sidewalk, his white hair billowing after him.  
  
All scary images were pushed away as she stood up and followed. She could feel the predatory urge running through her veins, demanding that she capture the helpless creature.  
  
So she pounced.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" This is where she forced her lips to curl upwards, in a most unconvincing way. Her quarry took note of the fact. "Fancy meeting you here!"  
  
He said nothing, only looked at her without turning his head. The false smile faltered so Kagome looked up at the sky dotted with endless stars.  
  
It was fleeting, but she realized how safe she felt.  
  
"It's such a beautiful night, but what are you doing out here Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"I could ask the same of you." Carefully he reached toward her head. His face was  
  
apathetic, but his golden eyes were intent on something. Kagome felt her heart stop.  
  
Then quick as lightning he snatched something yellow from her black tresses.  
  
"Hey!" She pouted, but in truth it hadn't hurt in the least bit.  
  
"You do realize," he threw the small leaf away from them, and her eyes widened, "that trespassing is illegal."  
  
"And why wouldn't I?" She tried to cover her uneasiness by flipping her lengthy black hair.  
  
"Interesting question as you are guilty."  
  
Nervous cough. "So, what brings you out here?"  
  
Sesshoumaru bore in mind her attempt to change the topic, but nonetheless followed her gaze to the evening sky overhead. "I'm restless if you must know."  
  
They walked in silence as Kagome picked her pinky nail sheepishly.  
  
"You already know why I'm here."  
  
Somehow, someway Sesshoumaru found himself smiling. "You learn fast girl."  
  
"I was never very good at lying." She cocked her head sideways and sighed. "Although, It's a good time to be restless. The view's so beautiful. You can forget reality for a minute."  
  
She sighed again. Then, without warning, she was pulled back by her thin jacket.  
  
"Hey!" The young woman glared into bright amber eyes. She raised her fist futilely, until bright headlights with a very big red van following them flew past. Kagome only gaped as the horn resounded a little to late.  
  
"H-how? You saved my life before I knew I needed you to!"  
  
Wordlessly he let go of her coat and patted his hand against his shirt as if it was unsanitary, as if 'she'd been dirty. Kagome felt her temper flare. He seemed unaffected. "You don't do this often do you?"  
  
"I'm only out here because of you!"  
  
"You blame me for your stupidity?"  
  
It took her a while, as she was fuming, but eventually she found words and shrieked them. "Why are you so difficult?!"  
  
". . ."  
  
The two walked in a strained silence. Sesshoumaru could practically taste the tension in the air around her being. Nothing had been so sweet.  
  
While Sesshoumaru found himself amused, Kagome was quite the contrary. Stressed, she forced all thoughts from her head, so as not to get anymore frustrated.  
  
She took in the many night sounds of cars in the distance and people laughing. There was even the occasional scamper of little animals and bugs (she shivered). Where there weren't streetlights, neon signs hung to light the way. New York seemed so alive, but it was very hazardous. Muggers and even drunken drivers were about at this time.  
  
"Thank you." She said suddenly and he turned to her in question. "I didn't say it before, but I really appreciate that you saved my life."  
  
Slowly she lifted her head and smiled the first real smile he'd seen on her face. Her gray eyes were dancing with silent gratitude. He couldn't stop himself from nodding in return.  
  
"Look, we're already back at your mansion." A small part of Kagome damned the dark roof in the distance. If Sesshoumaru went back, she'd have no protection against the dangers of New York at this hour. Without Inu-Yasha, she had to be careful again.  
  
At the thought of Inu-Yasha, sadness gripped her heart. She mentally slapped herself for thinking of him at the exact wrong time, because she was so tempted to push Sesshoumaru away, run up the stairs, and throw herself into her (once) boyfriend's arms.  
  
Whilst she had a romantic daydream, Sesshoumaru remained silent. When they reached his front gate he turned slowly to her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
All of Kagome's improbable pictures shattered like glass, and she returned to reality. Waving crazily, she walked away. "Oh, um, I guess this is Goodbye."  
  
"You're walking home?"  
  
Dumbfounded, she looked at him. "Yes, why?"  
  
" I expected with at least a meager intelligence you would know how unsafe it is for a girl to wander these streets at night."  
  
She'd been so sure he was going to make a caring comment, but instead he found a way to insult her intellect. The young woman puffed up angrily. "It's how I got here, so it's how I'm getting home."  
  
With that she turned curtly and stomped away. Behind her Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and speculated at the girl's odd ways.  
  
~*~  
  
Not only had Kagome's many tender dreams evaporated, they'd been replaced with ghastly images. Carefully she stepped over a discarded beer bottle and began to doubt her choice to walk home.  
  
Stupid Sesshoumaru. She imagined him tripping over a rock and giggled  
  
An unwanted noise sounded and she whirled to the source, blood pounding through her ears.  
  
"Oh, it's only a rat." She glowered at the dumpster that the mammal had crawled into.  
  
Suddenly a very nice black limo pulled up next to her. Kagome placed a hand over her thumping heart and prayed they weren't stopping for her.  
  
As the window lowered, horrific thoughts filled her head. What if they kidnapped her and demanded money? Or if they forced her to become a prostitute? Or worse, if they killed her and dumped her body in the ocean? She wanted to die in her sleep damn it!  
  
All frightening views ceased as the window revealed a very blasé looking Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" She questioned. Somehow her brain didn't believe her blinking eyes.  
  
"Get in."  
  
Numbly she nodded, sat down on the leather seat next to him, and told the very wrinkly and bug-eyed driver where to go. When the car started she inspected the interior of the vehicle.  
  
"Wow, I've never been in a limo before. It feels so spacious in here." She gushed and looked at Sesshoumaru, who hadn't changed. Quietly she eyed his seemingly perfect face before tugging on his crimped sleeve. "Do you think we could go to Burger King?"  
  
Kagome couldn't stop the giggle from escaping her throat at the look he gave her. " I've always dreamed of going to a drive through in a limo. Plus, I'm really hungry."  
  
She rubbed her stomach and practiced her best puppy eyes.  
  
"You really are an aggravating girl."  
  
"Hey!" Here she pointed her small finger at herself. "I'm aggravating?! I was going to offer to pay."  
  
She wouldn't give up would she? He could have smiled, but he didn't. "Jaken, go to the nearest Burger King."  
  
"Aye master."  
  
"So you're paying right?"  
  
Sesshoumaru almost sighed.  
  
*  
  
Alexiel11: Wow, you noticed that? I'm not giving anything away, but that's a very good thing to wonder about, because it is important to the story. 


	5. Contaminated

Long time no see guys, but I hope that makes this chapter all the more enjoyable.  
  
*  
  
Good Enough: Contaminated  
  
It'd been like a date.  
  
A date with a person that rarely talked and never smiled, but nevertheless a date. They ate out, he drove her home, and he'd even walked her to her apartment building door.  
  
She'd been blushing and very appreciative, but when she turned to thank him:  
  
"Are you having a heatstroke? In this weather?"  
  
Her worn pale shoe went flying, but Sesshoumaru caught it easily.  
  
"I was going to thank you!" She screeched and slammed the door with all her force. Inside the building, random lights turned on.  
  
She heard his muffled voice, " Such a violent girl."  
  
Then a small tap of him placing her shoe on the wooden steps right outside. A few footsteps, the fading sound of a car, and she realized he was gone.  
  
Quietly, as not to disturb the neighbors again, she opened the big white door, tip toed outside, and very carefully picked up her once perfectly white shoe.  
  
She opened her eyes to the pink and flowery room surrounding her.  
  
How would she show Sesshoumaru she was good enough when she couldn't even throw a nice shoe at him? After a few more moments of pulling hair out and scrambling around the room dressing herself she answered her own question.  
  
Anyway she could.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was bright that morning. Nevertheless the air bit with its usual coldness around that time of year.  
  
Kagome bounced up and down on the heels of her feet. Something came to mind, and she smiled down at her new shoes. Maybe she'd used her mission as an excuse to purchase the shiny boots, but she didn't feel guilty whenever she stared at the smooth black leather.  
  
Kagome twirled around, careful not to scuff the shoes. Yes, she was going to take great care of these babies.  
  
"Do you normally prance around the street like that? A person could hurt themself."  
  
"Eep!" she stopped in the middle of another sorry pirouette, "Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Flustered she turned to him, then noticed just how much he stood out from the crowd of people on the sidewalk.  
  
The way Sesshoumaru stood and appeared was almost perfect, so prim and proper. A person couldn't help but be attracted by his unique features. However he had an air about him, something that made people keep their distance.  
  
He was an exotic animal who couldn't be tamed. You were scared, but you couldn't help being mesmerized by his beauty.  
  
Her trance was interrupted by Sesshoumaru's quiet sipping. Uneasily she watched him pull the coffee cup away from his lips. "Where are you heading?"  
  
"Away from you." He answered simply. So simply, that Kagome was tempted to kick him in the shin and run away laughing with his newspaper. Alas, one cannot partake of all carnal desires.  
  
"Really, what a coincidence!"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head and moved away. Kagome, of course, followed.  
  
"Your plight to prove your worthiness is extremely annoying."  
  
"Would it be if I bought you dinner?"  
  
"Bribery?" His left eyebrow twitched slightly. "I should have guessed you'd sink that low."  
  
She smiled widely, "It's from the kindness of my heart."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Had she heard that small chuckle? If it were possible, Kagome would have died of a heart attack right then and there.  
  
Instead she shivered and looked at the steaming coffee cup longingly.  
  
"Can I have a drink?" she breathed slowly.  
  
He raised a dark eyebrow.  
  
"Um, please?"  
  
Sesshoumaru pushed the cup toward her, and Kagome took it with a grateful smile. She took a long gulp and it felt as if warmth was seeping through her.  
  
"Ah, hot chocolate, good choice." She said.  
  
He waved the cup away disdainfully, "Keep it, it's contaminated now."  
  
Kagome glared, and then raised her pointed nose. "More for me."  
  
They walked past parked cars, concrete buildings, and stopped at one of the crosswalks, waiting for the sign to turn green.  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"You mean, where am I going?"  
  
"I didn't wait for you for nothing."  
  
"You forget, I never asked you too."  
  
Kagome was at a loss for words. "Well, I did it out of kindness of my heart."  
  
"I don't understand at all how your kindness would benefit me, much less benefit yourself."  
  
"Sentimental value!" She yelled. "It's much more important than material things."  
  
He sniffed, "No wonder you rely on it."  
  
Kagome rounded on him and Sesshoumaru could almost see the flames spurting from her mouth. "And what's 'that' supposed to mean?!"  
  
"I was just curious how my brother could have grown so found of the likes of you."  
  
"Now you know Inu-Yasha and I love each other for who we are, not what we own."  
  
There was tense silence while they stared at each other, Kagome defiant, Sesshoumaru's expression unreadable.  
  
Then Sesshoumaru began walking across the street. "I'm going there."  
  
Bewildered, she stared at the sign that read:  
  
CHEAUVRE'S MENS WEAR  
  
The best in fashion, and the best in service.  
  
Before Kagome could put him through twenty questions, Sesshoumaru entered the shop. She raced into the building and began complaining loudly about his rudeness.  
  
Ignoring her, he walked up to the polished counter.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what a surprise," Chuckled an extremely tall woman with a high-pitched voice not much suited to her. She tapped her long plastic nails against the cash register. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"There's a fancy party I'll be throwing Madam Rosemarie."  
  
The lady's blue eyes widened in realization, "Oh! I forgot that your company's fiftieth year anniversary was coming up! Well," She suddenly glided towards the racks of men's suits, "We've just received some Italian suits that I know will look wonderful on you."  
  
They went about comparing colors and choosing suits("Now this brown will bring out your eyes, but the navy blue would do wonders with your hair."). Sesshoumaru acted as if Kagome's opinion wasn't important, but in the end he chose something they could all agree on.  
  
As Rosemarie started measuring for fittings, Kagome wandered off to look at ties. The lady took this opportunity to satisfy her curiousity.  
  
"Who is she, a love interest?"  
  
Sesshoumaru scoffed in a manner much unlike himself, "My brother's."  
  
One of her penciled eyebrows rose, "She's with you because?"  
  
"I'm keeping them apart, so now she's following me around."  
  
"Interesting, so why-"  
  
"Let's not bother with the details."  
  
Madam Rosemarie smirked, "But they are indispensable to the story."  
  
Before he could respond, Kagome rushed back to them in high spirits.  
  
"I found the perfect tie for you Sesshoumaru!"  
  
She held up a tie the same bright orange he'd only seen on hunter's jackets. Rosemarie looked at it in horror. He stated that it obviously didn't match as Rosemarie was still in shock.  
  
"No, read it." She pushed the ugly thing up under his nose.  
  
Sesshoumaru scanned the words, then glared through slated eyes. Her curiosity getting the better of her, Rosemarie chanced a glance.  
  
"It says 'Don't bother me'." She tried to cover her giggles with a cough and Kagome grinned in response.  
  
"What? You don't like it?" Mocked Kagome.  
  
"Put that ugly thing away before I destroy it."  
  
The young girl rolled her eyes and scampered back to the shelf from wence she came.  
  
"Madam Rosemarie, I do not wish to know what possessed you to buy such a retched thing."  
  
She let out a hearty laugh, "She knows you well."  
  
If it was possible Sesshoumaru's scowl deepened.  
  
***  
  
Kagome left the store with Sesshoumaru on her right, and the bag carrying his new socks, shoes, and tie swinging from her hand. She had offered to carry the bag("Hey, I need all the good karma I can get!") and they were now returning to Sesshoumaru's building.  
  
Kagome began reminding him the pickup date for his suit when a man covered in rags bumped into her.  
  
"Excuse me miss." He said and started speeding away.  
  
"Hey! You, stop-!"  
  
"Let it go Kagome." Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
"But he's making off with your bag!"  
  
His eyes widened for a split second, then he dropped his briefcase and tore off after the man. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru ran inhumanly fast after the thief, dodging people and signs, until they disappeared behind a small shop. After the initial surprise wore off she tried to catch up to them.  
  
By the time she did Sesshoumaru was beating the pulp out of the other man. It was like watching a show titled 'When corporate men attack'.  
  
"Hey, hey!" She grabbed his elbow and tried to pull him off the bruised and bleeding robber who on closer inspection was missing a more than a few teeth.  
  
But Kagome quickly turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. His hair was messy and he was breathing hard and sweating. She'd never seen him so ruffled before, but even with his appearance so disheveled, he still managed to pull off a composed air.  
  
She handed him his briefcase, picked up the fallen bag, clutched Sesshoumaru's arm, and without a second thought, left the unconscious thief in the middle of the street.  
  
Sesshoumaru was finally starting to calm down when they reached their destination, a close by Mini-Mart.  
  
She entered the building, and then returned with a half empty bottle of water.  
  
"Man that was work! Where did you learn to run so fast?"  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored her, taking the water bottle and gulping down the rest of the cool liquid.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" She screamed suddenly, "That water's dirty!"  
  
He spit it out and looked crazily at Kagome, his mouth dripping. "What?!"  
  
Kagome suppressed a giggle under her fingertips. "Remember, I 'contaminated' it?"  
  
A vein throbbed in his head, but at the same time the corners of Sesshoumaru's lips twitched.  
  
"I'll live." He said taking another swig.  
  
"If you don't, can I have your house and all your money?"  
  
"No, but I'll mention you in my will out of 'the kindness of my heart'."  
  
"Bah, you don't have a heart."  
  
"I was beginning to think sentimental value is important." He said in a very dignified way.  
  
"Obviously not if you're lying about it!"  
  
They bickered all the way back to Sesshoumaru's office.  
  
*  
  
Any feedback would be a wonderful christmas gift, and I wish you all a very merry Christmas! Tell me what you get! 


	6. Purple and Blue

I'm using // to symbolize flashbacks. I can't get my italics to show up on ff.net.  
  
"They misunderestimated me."  
  
*  
  
Good Enough: Purple and Blue  
  
Two days. . . Sesshoumaru hadn't seen her in seventy-two hours. It was a new record.  
  
A record that he couldn't stop from creeping into his mind. For Kagome to not show up boasting about how unimportant money actually was, something had to be wrong.  
  
Was he. . . concerned?  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head hard enough to kill some brain cells, and focused on the business papers before him.  
  
Except he couldn't. That damned girl was still haunting his thoughts. He leaned back into his leather chair uncomfortably.  
  
"Mr.Sesshoumaru, your brother's here to see you."  
  
"Like I didn't have enough problems." He pressed a button on the phone. "Send him in."  
  
Within a few seconds Inu-Yasha had entered the gigantic office.  
  
"We need to talk." He stated gruffly.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
Glaring, Inu-Yasha cursed Sesshoumaru for appearing so at ease. His elder brother was made for owning a business. He was intimidating on so many levels. Inu-Yasha already felt like he was being backed into a corner.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Inu-Yasha snapped to attention, "It's about my account, what father left me for college. I need to use some of it for the medical bills."  
  
"Inu-Yasha," Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed, "Father stated in his will that money is to only be used to further your education. Once you've done that you can spend it on unimportant things."  
  
Inu-Yasha looked utterly appalled," Unimportant?! This is a life or death situation!"  
  
"It's not your situation."  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Were you driving?" Sesshoumaru watched his voiceless brother for a long moment. "You were in no way proven responsible for that incident."  
  
"Dammit Sesshoumaru! This is Bull Shit!" Inu-Yasha slammed his fist against the desk as if to emphasize his point.  
  
Eyeing his younger brother coldly, Sesshoumaru leaned back into his large chair. "Does Kagome know?"  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped and stared, but Sesshoumaru's gaze never shifted. "W-what does that matter?"  
  
"Shouldn't your girlfriend be aware of something so important to you?"  
  
"She is." Suddenly he wanted to escape the big office, so he turned to go, but paused, "I'm not giving up. Kikyo needs that money if she's going to live."  
  
With that he left.  
  
Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples. "Fool, you're the worst liar."  
  
~*~  
  
Making his way to the exit Inu-Yasha grumbled French bad enough that it would make little children cry. So occupied by finding every, single, nasty word possible to describe Sesshoumaru, he ran straight into someone, but caught himself before he could fall.  
  
"Hey! Watch . . . Kagome?"  
  
"Oh!" The young girl jumped back from Inu-Yasha in shock. "Inu-Yasha!"  
  
'What was is she . . .?'  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
Inu-Yasha blinked. "I could ask you the same thing!"  
  
Surprised, she backed up. "Just curious, no reason to get so defensive."  
  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to ask Sesshoumaru to give you my Christmas present." Bouncing up and down she handed him a neatly wrapped green and red box. "But since you're here."  
  
"Thanks." Inu-Yasha took the gift, but nodded to the silver bag in her arms, "Who's that for?"  
  
"This? It's for Sesshoumaru." Kagome admitted sheepishly.  
  
//"Does Kagome know?"//  
  
"Kagome . . ." he watched her expressive eyes for a moment, "You need to stay away from Sesshoumaru."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I'm not doing anything with him, I'm just trying to show him I'm good enough for you."  
  
"I know that!" he shouted flushed and angry at the same time, "Sesshoumaru's dangerous, and he's not a good person."  
  
Feeling slightly perturbed Kagome watched him under her lifted eyebrows.  
  
Inu-Yasha ignored her and started walking through the front door. "I gotta get back to school, so just be careful okay?"  
  
The whistle of the wind outside, and the door closing sounded distant to Kagome. She was so taken with anger she hmphed loud enough to make the secretaries and even a security guard jump.  
  
Stiffly she made her way to the elevator, mumbling under her breath, "I didn't even get a hug."  
  
As the elevator dinged and slid open her face softened like butter in a microwave. "Sesshoumaru's not that bad of a person . . ."  
  
~*~  
  
"Look!"  
  
At the speed of light Kagome had bounded up to Sesshoumaru's desk. Excited she place a bright silver bag, card included, on top of the papers he'd finally started working on.  
  
Sesshoumaru had the urge to bang his stapler against his head until he bled to death.  
  
Instead he mumbled, "I'm working." And tried to refocus.  
  
Kagome giggled and he had to stop himself from looking up at her smile. "Christmas is coming up, and anyways, you need a break."  
  
There was only the sound of pen scratching against paper to answer her. Kagome pouted.  
  
"Just open it real quick, please?"  
  
Sighing he pulled the bag close enough to read the card:  
  
To: The Scrooge  
  
From: Me  
  
A laugh almost escaped his mouth. He paused for a second confused at his own reactions, then shook his head and said, "This wouldn't happen to be from you would it?"  
  
"Just open it!" Another small girlish giggle.  
  
Carefully he fished through the tissue paper and pulled out a long scarf.  
  
"It's . . ." Sesshoumaru searched for a word, "convenient, but-"  
  
"Blue! You have to like blue! Don't tell me you don't like blue, because you do and, and it looks good with your hair . . ." Kagome trailed off, surprised at her own nervousness.  
  
Sesshoumaru coughed, "It's purple."  
  
"What?!" She judged the piece of cloth with her eyes, "It looks blue to me, definitely."  
  
"No, in the light it's purple."  
  
Kagome leaned closer, squeezed her eyes, and shot him a sly look, "You'd only see purple if you liked that color."  
  
"I do not like purple!" Bothered, but realizing his outburst Sesshoumaru calmed himself. He studied the scarf and noticed the how the edges were slightly uneven. "Besides, it looks like a five-year old made it."  
  
There was a strained silence, then, "Oh."  
  
Kagome wrung her hands sadly and sniffled softly. As hard as she tried to stop them, the tears still gathered in the corners of her eyes. Sewing had never been her strong suit, but after she'd put so much effort into making the present unique and special, it really hurt.  
  
Flustered she looked up at Sesshoumaru, looked at his faintly surprised face.  
  
There was no remorse, or any feeling relatively close. Did he just not care at all?  
  
It was like someone lit a match inside of Kagome, and her soul was full of gasoline.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't buy a stupid leather briefcase worth eight hundred dollars, okay? I made that just for you, because I thought you needed it and deserved it but I was wrong! You're a big jerk! You're not a good person! Inu-Yasha was right!"  
  
"When did Inu-Yasha say that?"  
  
"Just toda-" Kagome abruptly stopped.  
  
Sesshoumaru's face was apathetic, but his eyes were drilling into her, "Today?"  
  
In reply, Kagome hiccupped and looked at her shoes. Imaginary dirt was stuck to them.  
  
For a long time Sesshoumaru contemplated something. Finally he ran his long fingers over the scarf, it's color still undecided, and spoke, "I let that go, on a two conditions."  
  
Obviously taken aback, she whipped her head up so fast she almost knocked herself over, but nodded dumbly anyway.  
  
"You make me another one of these, in blue (Kagome pouted), and," Sesshoumaru was having trouble forming his next words, ". . . and . . ."  
  
She leaned forward ever so slightly . . .  
  
"You will attend the company dance with me."  
  
And fell over.  
  
*  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed. See if you can guess who quoted that. Clue: it's somebody famous, no really famous. I'll tell you next chapter. 


End file.
